1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a collector for capturing flow discharged from a subsea blowout.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bringing an underwater well blowout under control is difficult since it is usually accompanied by hydrocarbons and/or fire at the surface and damage to the subsea equipment connector. This uncontrolled flow of crude oil and/or natural gas is not only a waste of energy but also can be a source of water and beach pollution. Control of the well flow from a blowout and collection of oil spills therefrom have been handled separately. Control of well flow is attempted by drilling separate wells to feed heavy mud into the flowing well to kill the flow.